Targets of the Bad Touch Trio
by StradaMohn
Summary: Every year, the members of the Bad Touch Trio pick new 'targets' to pursue and this year is no different. However, will this prove to be a challenge with to tsunderes and a nearly invisible girl? Join them on their escapade! Gakuen AU Gender-flipped nations
1. Prologue

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

ooOooOooOoo

**A/N: So this idea has been in my head for awhile and I'm barely deciding to start writing it ^^" So please bare with me for this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only a Flying Mint Bunny and a Gilbird Plush, if I did own Hetalia all the Germanic nations would have had a German Sparkle Party by now Cx**

ooOooOooOoo

Prologue: Targets Acquired

"Damnit, Frenchie! Stop grabbing my ass!"

"But, mon cher! I'm spreading l'amour!"

"Fusosososososo!~"

The Bad Touch Trio sat atop of the roof of their school looking for their targets of the year. The Bad Touch Trio consisted of Francis Bonnefoy (the lovable,Frenchman with bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders; Gilbert Beildschidmt the awesome, albino Prussian with starking white hair, very pale skin and blood red eyes with his loyal companion Gilbird; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the sunny oblivious Spaniard who had forest green eyes and chocolate brown curls who loves tomatoes with a never ending passion.

"Can we just get on with picking each other's targets?" Gilbert exclaimed pushing the pervy Frenchman away. After a few more minutes of prying Francis' hand off his and Toni's ass, they finally settled enough to pick each other's 'targets'.

"Any ideas, mon amis?"

"Sorry mi amigos."

"Oh! Toni, I got a good one for you! You guys know my little bruder West, right?" He asked, a smirk on his face. The other two-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio nodded for him to continue. "And we all know his girlfriend Feli, right?" Another nod. "Toni! Your target this year is the unawesome Lovina Vargas!"

"Buyhoooo!" A pair of red and a pair of blue eyes looked at him in great confusion. "She blushes like a tomato!" The Prussian and Frenchman merely shook their heads at this remark. "Hey Francey-Pants, if my target is Lovina then you have to go for la bruja Alice Kirkland!" Antonio gave out a manly giggle at Francis' expression.

"But, mon ami! I have already tried that and I couldn't walk right for three days!" At this point the Frenchman was clinging to Antonio's leg giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Si vous-plait, mon ami?"

"¡No!" Antonio repied sounding a little too happy about his friends misery.

"Hmph!" Francis pouted for a bit thinking about who the Prussian's target should be. After a short discussion in his head he smirked at his decision. "Oh, mon Gilbert!~" He chimed. "Your target will be mon petit cousin Madeline!"

"WHO?" Gilbert blurted out causing the Frenchman to sigh.

"She tends to be unnoticed but I don't understand how such adorableness can go unseen!" He continued about his cousin while the other two let him talk but never listened to a word.

OoOooOooOoo

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I hope to continue this! Please review~**


	2. Targets in Sight

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 1: Targets in Sight

XxxXxxXxxXxx

**A/N: So I, being the forgetful person I am, forgot to mention pairings for the story so here they are! GerIta (fem!Italy), PruCan (fem!Canada), FrUK (fem!UK), Spamano (fem!S. Italy). Any pairings suggestions for American or in general?**

XxxXxxXxxXxx

Lovina Vargas walked into the gates of Hetalia World Academy while listening to her sorellina talk about pasta, her macho potato Ludwig and pasta again.

"VE!~" Lovina jumped at the loud exclamation. "Lovi, look there's Ludddy! A dopo, sorella!" Feliciana shouted and ran off latching herself to Ludwig's arm.

"Temper, Lovina." Chided an accented voice from behind her which cut off Lovina's growling. The signature scowl she always wore was wiped her face as she saw her close friend Alice Kirkland in all her British glory.

"Che! Anybody would have a temper if they had that idiota for a sorella!" The scowl returned slightly while Lovina retaliated.

"You should try living with Amelia. Its a bloody nightmare!" As soon as the words left Alice's mouth the American's laugh rang through the area. "Speak of the she-devil."

Looking over, they saw Amelia eating her usual McDonald's while her quiet Canadian sister walked behind her absent-mindedly agreeing to whatever nonsense her sister mentioned.

"Iggy!" Came a loud shout from the American as she ran over to glomp Alice.

Madeline soon approached, chuckling to the Brit's misfortune. "Sorry about that, eh?"

"Why are you apologizing? Its not like you were the idiota who jumped Alice!" Lovina said trying not to release her anger on the meek Canadian.

"I know I didn't but if I don't apologize for her, she never will herself." Maddie sighed. The two just looked over at Amelia who was snuggling her cheek against Alice's head while Alice herself was raging at Amelia using her vast vocabulary of British slang.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

"Aren't we going to go up to them and try to woo them like usual?" Asked Antonio from his hiding place behind the bush.

"Non, mon ami." Francis sighed and kept watching the upset Brit finally pry herself away from Amelia and straighten her punkish clothing. "At least until mon Gilbert gets here," Feeling as if he would no longer be able to hold in his restrain to not spread the wonderful thing of l'amour.

Unfortunately for Francis the bell rung and he and Antonio were forced out of their hiding place from behind the bush (which gave them some curious or disturbed stares) and they made their way to class slightly saddened by their unsuccessful morning.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

Francis sat in his first period English class rather bored while staring down at his old copy of Romeo and Juliet as his teacher Mrs. Karpusi droned on about the Act 2, Scene 2 or the "Balcony Scene" is one of the most famous scenes from the overall play and in general. He began to space and think how exactly he was to woo Alice _and _be able to walk after the whole experience.

"Mr. Bonnefoy!" Francis' head snapped up to see a slightly angered Mrs. Karpusi and a group of kids at the front of the class.

"Oui?" He replied nonchalantly.

"You are to play Romeo for this Act, please step to the front so you can act this out." She replied curtly. Francis got out of his seat with his book and stood at the front where he waited for the cue to begin. Antonio was Benvolio and Gilbert was Mercutio which he simply just loved and the three of them overacted everything for the hell of it. When the first scene of Act 2 he said the first line of the second scene and looked up at Mrs. Karpusi to assign someone the role of Juliet.

"Alice Kirkland, go up to play Juliet" She said obviously wanting a sane student who would take Shakespeare seriously. "Just stand on a chair to use as a balcony."

Francis internally cheered at his luck and began to take this seriously as he stared up at Alice waiting for her stand upon her chair. When she was steady and standing he began to read while looking at her bottle green eyes that he had always loved. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.— I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek!" He loved how his- the Brit steadily grew more red in the face as he said this and shakily replied,

"A-ay me."

Her face turned a near impossible shade of red as he kept reading the mushy Shakespearean lines and tried to compose herself as she began to read but still maintained the blush knowing very well that her character's lines were full of love and desperation for her love.

The two kept at it but Alice's 'near impossible shade of red' blush returned as Romeo and Juliet want to marry each other. The scene ended as the bell rang and as Alice stepped down from the chair Francis grasped her hand in his and kissed it gently. Looking up at her, he semi-quoted Shakespeare, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, ma belle Juliet." Instead of a normal slap across the face or foot to the crotch, she blushed and yanked her hand away fleeing from the classroom.

Francis smiled and cheered aloud at his success.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

The day had passed by rather slowly for Antonio, the only fun part of his day being the overacting the Bad Touch Trio had done first period but that was it! At least he had sixth period to look forward to! The only class he had with Lovina.

The Spaniard happily walked into class and jumped with glee at what kind of food they'd be making. "Paellaaaaaaaa!" He cried in sheer joy. The teacher laughed at his antics and told him to calm himself or he could be a safety hazard to others. He stopped at once and sat in his seat bouncing from excitement as the other students came in. Belle took her usual seat next to Antonio and laughed at how he resembled a hyper toddler.

"So, Toni, who's this year's target?" Antonio looked at Belle and smiled. The Belgian girl had been one of Antonio's targets but he couldn't do that to his childhood friend and had told her of the Bad Touch Trio tradition and is one of very few girls who knows their schemes.

"I got Lovina Vargas this year!~" He whispered quietly not wanting to be overheard by anyone around them.

"Isn't that going to be hard? Your personalities are so different, the only thing you guys have in common is your mutual love for tomatoes." Belle felt sympathetic for Antonio knowing he did have a small thing for the Italian even before this so it would make things harder.

"Yeah, but I know deep down she is a nice person," He laughed nervously. "you just have to break her shell first." The bell rang and the teacher gave instructions on who would be in what group. The once happy Spaniard frowned at the fact that he didn't get Lovina in his group but brightened up again knowing he'd be making a dish from his native land.

About thirty minutes into the cooking process, Antonio left his group in charge of the paella while he went to go ask Ms. Isis if he could go to the restroom. He looked to the side to see someone crash into the stove sending the pot and all of its contents flying towards an unaware Lovina. SUPER TONI TO THE RESCUE! He ran towards Lovina and whirled her around, clutching her to his chest allowing the food to fall over him and the hot pot to burn part of his arm. Everyone froze to watch the whole ordeal and watched as Antonio slowly let go Lovina, make sure she was unharmed then look at the burn on his arm. "Dios mio, that hurt." He then proceeded on opening and closing his arm to get over the shock of the event.

"Lovina," He heard Ms. Isis call. "take Antonio to the Nurse's Office please." He was then escorted to there and was sitting watching Lovina search for cold patches to place on his burn.

Once finding the cold patches, Lovina sat in front of Antonio gently applying the cold patches to the wound and would look up occasionally at the emerald eyes to make sure they held no pain while she performed her task. She exhaled in relief once she finished and looked up at her savior and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, bastard."

Antonio looked up at the girl in front of him shocked that she would express her gratitude. "No problem. Gracias for patching me up." It was bold of him to do that to the hot-tempered Italian but he smiled softly at her blushing face. He then stood and walked to the door holding it open. "Shall we go back to class now, mi tomate."

Lovina stood and as she passed him, he heard he mumble, "I'm not your tomato, idiot."

Antonio smiled knowing the pain was worth it if it meant getting closer to the Italian.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

Gilbert had planned to ditch school today but after literally being dragged out of bed by his Opa he had gotten dressed and made it to school five minutes late. He was up to his normal shenanigans all throughout the day and had even made an effort on finding his target. After asking a shitload of people, Gilbert ran into the Finnish girl Tina who actually knew who and where she was!

So here he was walking to the hockey rink in attempt to look for Madeline so he could just go home or chill with the other two-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. When he walked into the rink he was met by a petit blonde twirling around while still scoring goals in the nets. She had a smile on her face while her clear violet eyes held a competitive mirth in them. Gilbert snapped out of his trance and took a seat and watched the girl practice her combination of hockey and figure skating for another hour or so until she stopped. Madeline was breathing heavily facing away from Gilbert as she calmed down from her two hours of skating.

"That was AWESOME!" The poor Canadian jumped and slowly turned towards the voice and was met with excited red eyes.

"E-excuse me?" She called in her small shy voice.

Gilbert stood and walked towards the ice trying to move towards the girl but only succeeded in falling on his ass. A giggle sounded throughout the rink and Gilbert snapped his head up at the sound. That was the most fucking adorable thing he had ever heard! She gracefully skated her way over to Gilbert and helped him up to his feet and held on to him as he tried to maintain his balance.

"I don't believe we've met before. I am the awesome Gilbert Beildschimdt! You may bow down to me now!" He smirked and put on a show of introducing himself.

Another adorable giggle sounded. "I'm Madeline Williams, but you can call me Maddie."

Gilbert smiled. "Well Maddie, that was awesome and if anyone knows about awesome, that's me!"

"Well I'm glad you think so Mr. Awesome but I really need to go." Maddie skated to the opposite side of the rink and grabbed her bag then going towards the exit she called, "Bye, Gilbert!"

After she left Gilbert slowly but surely made his way off the rink and smiled smugly. He'd have to thank Francis for this target.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

**A/N: So that's all for now!~ I got so motivated after RP-ing with some people online that I just had to type this up! I feel that the PruCan segment was too short but it'll get longer eventually. Thanks for reading lovelies! Please review~**

**Ciao~**


	3. Aim

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 2: Aim

OooOooOooO

The next day at school, Alice found herself still having to play Juliet while Francis kept the role of Romeo because Mrs. Karpusi had found it appropriate for them to play the roles. She didn't like having to say the love filled Shakespearean lines to the frog considering she hadn't the strongest of feelings towards him. Alice was willing to admit that there was a time she looked up to the Frenchman and she had enjoyed the bickering they've indulged in because they didn't mean a word they said.

'Shouldn't I feel the same about reading Romeo and Juliet? After all, its not like he nor I mean a word of it. He'd never in his days like, let alone love me.' Alice scoffed internally at the thought of Francis feeling this way towards her. 'It just seems odd that we'd be going from rivals? Frenemies? To lovers?' She shook her head to rids of the thoughts. But when it came time to read Scene 6, he'd look into her eyes at every loving line Romeo said as if directing them to herself and not the character Juliet. 'This is just bloody stupid! There is simply no way he can just start to take an interest in me.'

She thanked the high heavens when the bell rang and ran from the room not allowing Francis to pull another stunt like yesterday.

Even if it had make her heart race just a little.

OooOooOooO

Maddie sat in her usual back corner in Chemistry expecting to be forgotten like usual and thought nothing of because she was used to this happening. She rested her head on her hand and began to stare out the window but was awakened by a loud slam of the door. To her surprise she saw Gilbert in the doorway with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Kesesesesesese! Now that's what I call an awesome entrance!" He then dramatically walked over to Mr. Zwingli's desk and slapped down a slip that was in his hand. "They thought I was too awesome from regular Chem." Was his only explanation and to the Canadian's surprise, he sat next to her. Mr. Zwingli just sighed and continued his lesson as if he was used to such antics.

After explaining a lab that they'd be doing they broke into their lab partners to get started. Gilbert raised his hand and loudly announced much to the teacher's dismay, "Hey, Vash! I don't have a lab partner!"

"Gilbert I understand that we're cousins but remain from calling me by my first name or I will personally introduce you to my gun collection." Mr. Zwingli sighed and looked at Maddie who quickly looked down and pretended to be busy, "Just pair up with Madeline next to you."

That was another shock for Maddie for not much of her teachers had ever really acknowledged her before.  
"I do believe this is fate that is pulling together." Gilbert grinned at her and Maddie's cheeks grew pink at the statement.

"H-hi, Gilbert." She replied meekly. 'Oh why can't I be more confident?' She chastised herself internally.

The rest of the period was passed with Maddie trying to properly concentrate on her lab and not turn pink with Gilbert trying to subtly flirt with her.

OooOooOooO

Lovina walked into Culinary Arts class apprehensively because of what had happened yesterday between her and the tomato bastard Antonio. 'Why did that bastard have to play the hero and be a fucking noble and rescue her ass?' Now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Lovina!" Looking over, the Italian saw her close Belgian friend sit next to her for once.

"What brings you here? You never sit with me, you're always with the bastard." Belle frowns a bit at the remark.

"I'm with you plenty after school and we haven't seen Toni in forever-"

"We? What do you mean we! I don't know the fucking bastard!" Lovina huffed. It was his fault that she thought of constantly in all his sexy Spaniard glory. 'Wait! No! That fucker is not sexy – maybe handsome- No! He is NOT. Forget about it, Lovina!' She yelled in her head.

"Remember he used to live in the same neighborhood as us? He tried teaching you Spanish and you pretended that you couldn't remember a thing so he could keep teaching you! You kept chanting 'Besame!' hoping he would." Belle was too fucking clever for her own good. She knew exactly how to make how to make Lovina blush to a color which all tomatoes would be put to shame. "And how cute that he was your knight in shining armor yesterday! How cute! You guys would be a cute couple!~" She sang.

Lovina turned her brightest shade of red due to being told that she and Antonio would be a good couple and her anger towards Belle for bringing it up. She began cursing at the girl in English, Italian and Spanish which Belle smiled at knowing the girl truly did absorb every word the sunny Spaniard had said.

When Lovina had finished a low whistle came from behind her. Jumping in her seat, she slowly turned to see Antonio amused and smiling down at the Italian. "So you really did listen to me when I taught you Spanish!" He chirped.

Lovina snapped. "VAFFANCULO, BASTARDO DI POMODORO!"

OooOooOooO

The rest of the week the Bad Touch Trio stayed close to their targets wooing them successfully as the days progressed. They were pleased that they could easily get them to blush but they noticed that the girls wouldn't swoon over them as many previous targets had down.

During lunch on Friday, the targets huddled together in a 'meeting' of the sorts to discuss what went on during the week with the appearances of the Bad Touch Trio.

"I swear, that bloody frog will not stay away from me! I just about ready to show the wanker what I think of his actions." Alice ground out spitefully.

"Che! Its nothing like the tomato bastard who sticks to my side like he's fucking glued there! All 'cause he got burned saving my ass he insists on being my partner as a 'thank you' and only speaks in Spanish!" Lovina complained loudly, her Italian accent thickening in her anger.

"I don't mind Gilbert noticing me but he won't stop flirting with me. My Chemistry grade is going down because of it!" Madeline sighed.

"But why is the Bad Touch Trio only going after us? Usually they're busy being the man-whores they are." Alice questioned.

"Maybe they're choosing to settle down, eh?" Madeline started hesitantly. "Didn't Vice Principal Beilschmidt yell at them last year for screwing around?" She reasoned.

"Those bastards settle down? It'd be the end of the Bad Touch Trio! They never want to stop touching!" Lovina retaliated.

A silence settled over the three as they all sat and thought about what exactly the trio was up to.

OooOooOooO

**A/N: Yay-cakes! I finally finished! I had major writer's block for this considering I had the first 2 chapters written out. But after much planning and brain storming I know what I am going to do! I am happy~ So grazie for reading, little readers!~ I have to go get ready for the OC Fair tomorrow! **

**Ciao!~**


	4. Fire! Targets Captured!

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 3: Fire! Targets Captured!

OooOooOooO

**A/N: My little readers! You guys are the source of mai sunshine!~ The reviews, favorites, alerts and follows! Imma so happy!~ Quick note _Italics _mean flashbacks or notes.**

**TT^TT I wanted to post this earlier but I couldn't think of scenarios for it and I was gone all of last week. Mi dispiace!**

**Enjoy little readers, enjoy~**

OooOooOooO

The targets of the Bad Touch Trio hated to admit it but, they had fallen for the member that was pursing them. They assured themselves that they weren't crazy nor have any mental problems for falling for the notorious playboys of the school. Unknowingly, both parties had fallen for each other and the game seemed to have been forgotten. The Bad Touch Trio thought they were crazy for wanting to put an end to their playboy days.

OooOooOooO

Much to her chagrin, Lovina became used to Antonio's great displays of attention and often craved them. He was a gentleman to her and he would laugh and her 'extended vocabulary' as if he knew she really never meant it. She loved his warm forest green eyes and always wanted to run her fingers through his curly brown locks.

Antonio almost always had a smile on his face now that he got close to his first love and childhood crush. Her eyes liked to play tricks by showing emotions she wouldn't show on her face but would hide it in the blink of an eye; for the color itself, it always changed from hazel to brown making you want to always look in them to catch any emotion or color change you might miss. He had realized that Lovina hides herself from criticism and harsh words by cussing and pushing people away before they could reject her. Antonio adored whenever he'd hug her and she relaxed and leaned into his body though she wouldn't admit it. He finally knew just how he'd confess his feelings for her.

When Lovina got to her first period, she was automatically annoyed when she people crowding her desk and gossiping about Dio knows what. With a sharp, "Stai zitto!" they ceased their talking and let her reach her desk. Looking down, she saw a lavender rose on her desk with a note that was simply said, '_For Lovina Vargas~_'. Picking it up and smelling it, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards loving the small gift.

This continued in each class and her small smile grew a bit more at each rose that was given to her. They were all different and that's what had her confused so at lunch she took the five roses she had so far and showed Madeline and Alice who were rather surprised at seeing them.

"Any idea at what they mean?" Lovina asked with anticipation gnawing at her insides.

Alice smirked internally sensing the Italian's emotions while Maddie was still in shock knowing the sender and a very strong love for her friend. "You're quite lucky we know the language of flowers."

"Maple, this person knows their stuff!"

"Bitch, just tell me what they mean!" She was losing her temper, all she wanted to know is the meaning but the Brit and Canadian weren't complying!

"In what order did you get them?" Asked Maddie wanting to avoid Lovina exploding at them.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes you git! Of course it matters! This could be a story on the person's feelings towards you." Alice huffed.

"Fine! It was the lavender rose, thorn-less rose, Rose of Sharon, orange rose and a moss rosebud in that order." She stated. Alice and Madeline's eyes bulged in shock at the sender's long and strong love for the Italian but this alarmed the auburnette. "What? What's wrong?"

"W-well, Lovina" Madeline gulped. "this person _really _likes you."

Alice scoffed. "More like loves you."

"What do the roses mean?"

"The lavender one means love at first sight."

"A thorn-less rose signifies love at first sight and early attachment."

"The Rose of Sharon means consumed by love."

"An orange rose signifies passion and intense desire."

The blondes stopped there and looked at each other wondering how Lovina would react to the last rose.

"The last is a confession of love."

Lovina spent the rest of lunch walking around roses in hand, knowing the order of the roses was familiar although she couldn't place it.

When the bell rang, she shuffled her way slowly to Culinary Arts not caring if she was late. Damnit!, she just wanted to know more about these flowers! Before she knew it, she had reached her class and looking up Lovina saw Antonio frantically looking around for something with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"You okay, bastard?" She questioned.

"L-Lovi! I-I was just waiting..." He stammered and jumped when she arched her eyebrow curious at his anxiety. Antonio gathered his courage and let his heart do the talking. "Lovina, I've been wanting to say this since we were small and now is the time to say it." Proving his origin from the country of passion, he clasped Lovina's hand in his empty one, looked deep in her eyes and exclaimed, "Te amo, Lovina Romana Vargas!" Calming down a bit he asked her, placing the dozen roses in her hand with his around them. "Please be mine and go out with me!"

Lovina was at loss words at Antonio's proclamation of love. 'It makes sense! We knew each other when we were kids and the things he's been doing now!' Her face grew tomato red. 'Antonio loves me. Antonio fucking loves me!' She was going to yell that 'Yes! She goddamn accepts!' but her insecure side came out and she thought, 'How could he love me? It's probably some sick joke.' As much as it hurt her she voiced her answer. "No."

Antonio was going to cry right then and there! 'No. No!?' "But Lovi-!"

"I said 'No', bastard!" She turned not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Lovi, please!"

Turning to really yell at him she was shocked at the sudden pair of lips on her own. She was frozen but Antonio poured every ounce of love and passion he had for her into the kiss but slowly she started to kiss back. Their lips fit perfectly together and the kiss was loving and passionate and better than anything they ever thought it'd be. Pulling away and slightly panting, Antonio embraced Lovina but tilted her chin to keep looking into her hazel eyes. "Please, Lovi? Te amo."

Lovina's heart melted and she nodded, hiding her face in his chest. "Ti voglio bene."

Antonio's smile couldn't have been any brighter as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, cooing happily in Spanish.

Putting her down, Lovina was about to say a thing or two when a person cleared their throat behind them. Seeing Ms. Isis, they let her speak, "I'm guessing she said yes?"

Lovina's face became another brilliant shade of red while Antonio smiled merrily.

OooOooOooO

Despite being somewhat-rivals to each other, Francis and Alice never felt complete unless they were with one another. Both found the other's personality over bearing but they loved it anyway. Francis lived up to his title as a romantic and Alice to his surprise could be a romantic just as well as he could. They might have well just been dating from the beginning but now, Francis wanted to make it official.

After telling Lovina the meanings of the different roses with Madeline, the Italian upped and left obviously wanting to think things through. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence between herself and Madeline, the cafeteria doors banged open with hundreds of rose petals swirling throughout the air.

Groaning, she knew exactly who was the cause of the noise and jumped to she said person grinning down at her when she turned to face the door.

"Bloody hell, frog! Don't scare me like that!"

"Je suis desole, mon petit lapin."

"Whatever, how can I help you?"

Pulling her up from her seat, Francis handed her a bouquet of red tulips which caught Alice severely off guard. Analyzing she began to think, 'He gave me red tulips. In flower language - What the hell! He have me flowers that mean 'I love you, believe me!' He can't be serious!' Coming back from her thoughts, Alice looked seriously at Francis.

"Are you being serious, Francis, because I swear to-!" She was cut off by a firm but gentle kiss.

"Oui, Alice, Je t'aime." He looked into the bottle green eyes hoping to find at least the smallest clue of emotion of what she was feeling. "Alice?"

"Shut it, Francis." 'Ah!' He thought relieved. 'She was just thinking.' "Francis?" He looked back at her. "Where did you want to go with this?"

"I want you to be mine and the like. I want us to be lovers and share mutual love and enjoy eachother's presence. Yet, I wish that we continue normally for I fear I would miss our little verbal fights." He smirked knowing she'd enjoy the last part but was still apprehensive for she had yet to voice her own feelings.

Alice was obviously pleased with the idea. "How do you say it again frog?" He was confused as she smirked this time. "Je t'aime? Was that it?" Her eyes sparkling in playful mirth.

"Oui, mon amour, je t'aime." He smiled, embracing her and gently placing his forehead to rest on her's as he gazed back into her eyes.

OooOooOooO

Madeline and Gilbert were the closest of the unofficial couples but shared the closest bond, they were alike in more ways they had known. Both had a mutual understanding for each other in the sense of not wanting to be alone or forgotten. They also share a love for cute things although Gilbert won't admit it but he includes Maddie on his list of 'Ficking Adorable Things' and is tied with Gilbird.

It was after school and Maddie slowly made her way to her locker to get the last of her school books before heading home. She began spacing out and thinking of moments she shared with her Prussian crush.

"_Maddie, I want to introduce to you someone who is as awesome as I am!" Gilbert proclaimed loudly as they walked towards his house. _

_Maddie was slightly alarmed by this proclamation thinking that she would only ever be a friend to him. They walked up to his room which displayed his personality, Prussian blue walls, dark hardwood, a huge Prussian flag over his bed and several posters of German bands. The one item that caught Madeline's attention was a wire birdcage beside the bed with a small, fluffy canary chick perched asleep. Gilbert made his way to the birdcage and reached inside petting the bird awake before allowing it to jump in his palm._

"_Maddie, I'd like you to meet Gilbird!" He beamed._

_The Canadian wanted to smack herself across the face, 'This is what I was worried about!? It'd be like him getting jealous over Kumajirou!' She giggled and reached out to pet the chick's fluffy feathers. Gilbert inhaled sharply knowing Gilbird's violence streak with strangers but was surprised by seeing the bird leaning into the Canadian's touch. From then on, Gilbert gave Madeline the nickname 'Birdie'._

_The next day, Maddie did the same and told Gil she had to introduce him to someone important to her. He had boiled with jealousy at the thought of another man in his Birdie's life but it had immediately vanished upon seeing a huge, white Samoyed dog named Kumajirou cuddle up to her upon entering the backyard of the Jones-Williams house._

Madeline was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Gilbird's chirping in front of her and was taken aback by the sight of Gilbird riding on Kuma's head while Kuma held a slightly slobbery scroll in his mouth. Humored, she asked her dog to drop it and read the words, '_Birdie, meet the Awesome me in the school ice rink! ~Gil'_ Quickly grabbing her needed books, she scurried off to her beloved ice rink.

She stumbled through the dark in an oddly dark rink and slid her way onto the ice and jumped when a spot light lit up in the center. Gasping, she continued towards a nervous looking Gilbert in the center.

When the confused Canadian reached him, Gilbert cursed himself mentally for being albino and letting his blushing cheeks be so apparent.

"G-Gil? What is this? What's going on?" His angel spoke and she sounded nervous.

"Madeline,"

'Oh no!' She screamed mentally thinking the worst thing possible for her. 'He doesn't want to be friends anymore and he's going to abandon me!'

"You're as awesome as I am and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

Maddie snapped her head up and a bright pink covered her face as she saw Gilbert extending a bouquet of red and white carnations with maple leaves on twigs towards her. Recognizing the meaning of both flowers ( red- my heart aches for you and admiration, white- sweet, lovely and pure love), she leaped into hug overjoyed by her feelings being mutual. "Oui, Gilbert!" She cried, slipping into French at the amount of emotion running through her.

Gilbert too was overjoyed and surprised at the shy girl feeling the same. He wrapped his arms around her and bestowed words that he hadn't said to someone and genuinely mean in a while. "Ich liebe dich, Maddie."

A quiet but happy "Je t'aime" sounded through the crook of his shoulder.

OooOooOooO

Yes! Imma done!~

This was harder than I thought. Also the longest chapter so far. I couldn't figure out the best scenarios and in the end I used my real life Spamano moment (minus the all the roses and twirling in the air) for the Spamano. TT^TT the FrUK was so short! Mi dispiace, I honestly couldn't think of much considering they act and are pretty close as it is. I mean, they bicker like an old married couple. Well,

Ciao, Little Readers~


	5. TargetsLOST!

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 4: Targets... LOST?!

OooOooOooO

**A/N: I know this is late but please read the description at the bottom for some details and upcoming stories! TT^TT Mi Dispiace, my little readers. I hope you enjoy though!~**

**Quick note! They are all aged around 17 or 18 depending on their birthdays!**

OooOooOooO

As of late, Alice had began to grow a bit suspicious of Francis. He would show up to school with gorgeous bouquets of roses but by the time he entered their first period English class, they'd be gone and at the end of the day see would see students with the bouquet.

One day she had followed Francis handing a bouquet to the girl from Seychelles, Victoria, who looked at him with happiness and love. Alice's blood began to boil. 'How dare that bloody frog cheat on me!' She began to think of curses she could place upon him but was interrupted by Victoria herself.

"Oh, Alice, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend like Francis! Even after all these years he remembered my birthday!"

The girl absolutely glowed with joy which only angered the Brit more but a part of the last sentence caught her attention. "What do you mean 'after all theses years'?"

"Francis hasn't told you?" Alice's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Well when I was small his family took me in after my grandpa got sick and couldn't take care of me. He gives me flowers whenever its my birthday."

The tension in Alice's chest immediately erased upon hearing that. "That is sweet of him. Happy birthday to you then, Victoria."

"Thanks, Alice! I'll see you around!" And with that said she left.

Today was different though, Francis came to school with a dozen roses but she noticed one was fake. He had carried it the whole day and whenever Alice asked about it he merely brushed it off to the side telling her not to worry her eyebrows off. This had not satisfied her curiosity about the bouquet.

After school, Alice had followed Francis into the rich side of town which only seemed to make her curiosity increase more. She followed him for another thirty minutes before he turned to go to a house. Hiding in a bush just outside the house, she saw him ring the door bell and a woman who appeared to be no less than thirty come out from the home. She seemed shocked to see Francis but then she hugged him and smiled lovingly at him. Seeing, her mouth open to speak, Alice strained her eyes in desperation to hear.

"Francis, I told you this is no longer necessary." She insisted.

"You may think so but I do not." He placed the roses in her arms. "My love will last until the last rose dies." He smiled at her warmly.

'But that's bloody impossible!' Alice shrieked in her head but it came to her realization as she paled that it was purposefully done so that it could show his never ending love. Her heart shattered in a million pieces.

"You know Jeanne isn't here, Francis." She insisted.

"I know but, I want to make it clear that my love for her will always remain. Nothing will ever change that."

That was the last straw for Alice, she immediately stood running as fast as her legs could carry her with tears steadily streaming down her face as she made her way home. She hadn't notice Francis shout her name behind her.

When she arrived home, Alice leaned against the door heavily, her breathing erratic and sobs slowly overcoming her. She was ready to curl up in a ball and let her misery out when frantic knocks came from the door. She hurriedly wiped her tears away and opened the door but instantly regretted it. The Brit tried slamming the door on him but the Frenchman was too strong for her.

"Alice! Please listen to me! I can explain!" He shouted as she frantically kept shoving at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU BLOODY EXCUSES YOU FILTHY, CHEATING FROG!" She shrieked. Alice didn't want to hear any excuses he made, she had put all her trust in him and now she was heart broken and betrayed. She kept yelling for him to leave and get the bloody away from him. After fifteen minutes the noise caught the attention of Alice's four older brothers (Scott, Ian, Elliot and Liam) who came down to find Francis practically on top their little sister while she was red in the face and tear stained.

Scott being the most violent of all had punched Francis across the face which made the Frenchman instantly detach himself from his sister. All four had dragged Francis outside shouting for him to get away from their house and catching him and throwing them whenever he tried running past them.

Listening to the angered yelling, Alice slid down the wall behind her, hugging her knees and hiding her face as she sobbed. Feeling someone pet her head, she was surprised to find Peter looking at her sadly. "Its okay Alice! I'll avenge you!" He proclaimed puffing his chest out in attempt to look heroic. The boy had obviously been around their American cousin far too much.

She smiled a bit then thought of a way for him to avenge her. She whispered in his ear and he smiled happily as he ran outside to see everyone out of breath and Francis trying to find another way to get past the Celtic brothers.

Peter ran up to Francis at full speed and swung his leg upward kicking Francis in the vital regions. Francis crumpled to the floor grabbing his crotch hissing out French curses. "Hey, stupid frog! By proclamation of my sister, you guys are over!"

His brothers clearly amused, high-fived Peter and went back in the house leaving Francis to roll over and cry on their lawn, not caring who saw.

OooOooOooO

Ever since they had become a couple, Antonio had gotten Lovina to open up more to him and became some what more affectionate towards him. A smile erupted on his face whenever he saw, heard or thought about his _tomatita preciosa. _

Although he would have loved to spend his Friday night on a date with his Italian girlfriend, he couldn't . He had plans to go out with Roderich instead and it was important to both the Austrian and Spaniard. Antonio only prayed that Lovina would understand that he absolutely could not attend their usual date night.

"So, tomato bastard, where are we going tonight?" Lovina looked up at Antonio who seemed totally out of it until she had spoken at least.

"Sorry, querida, we can't go out tonight." He had apologized sheepishly hoping she wouldn't be too mad at her for not being to make it.  
"Che? What do you mean we can't go out tonight?!" She huffed angrily.

"Lovi, its just that I have something SUPER important to do tonight!" He hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Lovina was sitting at home watching some of Antonio's Spanish soap operas that he loved to watch while eating a bowl of tomatoes. She flinched when her phone went off and she went to pick it up.

"Pronto."

"Ve! Ciao, sorella! Are you on your date with Toni by any chance?" It was her sister with a stupid question.

"No, why the fuck would you care?" She bit into a tomato and awaited her sister's reply.

"Well, Luddy, took to me to a restaurant in the better off side of town and..." She hesitated

"What?! What is it you want to say?" She yelled annoyed.

There was movement in the phone before she heard another manlier voice speak. "Lovina, its Ludwig. Antonio is on a date with Roderich at the restaurant we are at."

Lovina dropped her phone in shock. 'It couldn't be true.' she thought. 'He promised that he would never leave me or abandon me.' She asked Ludwig for the address of the restaurant before rushing out of her house.

Upon arriving, she was shocked and heart broken to see that it was true.

"Lovi!" Feli yelled towards her sister.

Upon hearing the name, Antonio's head shot up as he stared into the olive eyes that held absolute hurt and sadness.

Lovina shook her head and ran from the place rubbing her eyes trying to keep away the tears. She was stopped by a hand pulling her back and turning her around. Upon seeing Antonio, tears flooded the Italian's vision and she began tugging at her arm for him to let go.

"Lovi, please le-"

"How could you, Antonio?" She shoved him away and shifted her face so that her bangs hid her eyes.

"No, I not what you think!" He pleaded.

"Not what I think?" She began quietly. "NOT WHAT I THINK!? WHAT IS IT THEN? PLEASE, SAVE ME THE AGONY AND EXPLAIN!" She yelled.

"I-I can't do that, Lovi."

That's what hurt Lovina the most, he wouldn't even explain himself after he had lied to her.

She raised a fist ready to hit him. "You- You-!" A strangled noise escaped her. "We're over, Antonio." She spoke at last.

"NO, LOVI, NO!" He made an attempt to grab her but she had turned and ran.

Antonio laughed bitterly at his misfortune before texting Gil. After the message had been set, tears escaped his eyes. 'I'm sorry, mi querida'

OooOooOooO

If there was anything Gilbert had to pick about what he liked possibly the most of his girlfriend's quirks it would be that she could get rather aggressive and competitive when it came to hockey. The two have been spending their Friday night watching the game that Madeline had eagerly anticipated.

He was popping popcorn when he heard his girlfriend quiet, Gil merely smiled guessing that commercials had come on.

Maddie had been screaming her heart out in joy that the fact that her favorite hockey team was winning the finals. Gilbert had left to go get more snacks and she had jumped in her seat when another goal was scored. As the replays showed, she sat back down in her seat and jumped when she felt a phone vibrate beside her. Looking at Gil's phone she had seen it was Antonio and opened it to answer for the Prussian as she usually did when he was busy but this time was different. She read the text over and over again until it sank in.

_**Gil, the game is off.**_

_**Francis and I have lost the target game. **_

_**Lovi and Alice broke up with us.**_

_**Best of luck to you when telling Madeline. **_

_**Don't be to harsh on her.**_

_**~Toni**_

The Canadian began to piece things together, the random interest, noticing them, wooing them and going out with them. No one would ever go after two tsunderes and an invisible girl. The Bad Touch Trio was playing them. It was a game to see who could last the longest in the relationship ad Gil and won. Anger bubbled within Maddie as her grip tightened on her hockey stick.

"Birdie! I brought the popcorn!" Gil came in happily.

Standing in attack mode, Maddie advanced on him with her hockey stick. "Get out of my house." She whispered angrily.

"What?!" Gil was shocked. What had happened to the cute angel he had left on the couch.

"I know about the game, Gil. That pathetic little target game of your's." Gilbert paled. "And now I repeat myself." She looked up at his with a killer lilac glare. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Maddie swung her hockey stick towards Gilbert who was lucky enough to escape it. He ran from the house afraid for his life but also saddened that he had lost the only girl he had ever truly gotten to love that much.

After chasing Gilbert away from the house, Madeline threw herself on the couch where she cried until Amelia had found her later that night.

OooOooOooO

**A/N: TT^TT Theyre all heart broken D:**

**So school is starting again XP expect slower updates (imma so sorry!)**

**But on the bright side Im thinking about making a partner story to Bona Die, Vatti but with Spamano and Argentina (keep in mind I won't put as must history in it as I did in the other)**

**I am also thinking and brainstorming of a RusAme! It goes from when America first met Russia to now and they might come off as OOC but it will go into why there are who they are.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Buona Notte! ~**

**(its night time when I wrote this)**


	6. Target Recovery P1

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 5: Target Recovery (Part 1)

OooOooOooO

**A/N: So the formatting to this chapter may be odd considering that the point of view will have to change for the whole day to make sense instead of switching off by pairings. So it'll say something like 'Maddie's POV' or any other name that I'll have to use. It'll also be broken into two parts0 considering how long it'll be so there will be 2 or so more chapters after this first part.**

**On another note, I have plot bunnies running all over the place so that means I should have a new fanfic or two soon! My teachers usual take pity on us on the weekends so hopefully I can get updates up quicker than I had anticipated.**

**Anyway, enjoy, little readers!~**

OooOooOooO

**Maddie's POV:**

The text from almost a month ago kept coming up in Madeline's head and kept mocking her over her stupidity for ever thinking that the love could have been real. She sighed and pulled Kumajirou closer to her as they both lazed in bed, hiding under the covers.

Over the course of the month, she hadn't really been in the mood to do anything and her grades reflected it which only made her sadder. Alice and Lovina obviously had taken the blow harder but their actual break ups were still a mystery to her so she hadn't a clue why. As for the Bad Touch Trio themselves, they walked around the school only half-heartedly indulging in their usual pranks and despite all the girls trying to flirt with them they showed no interest and in fact ignored the advances.

Closing her eyes to let sleep overcome her, Maddie pulled the blankets up over her and Kuma's head before adjusting herself to a comfortable position. Just about to fall asleep, she was awoken with the loud slam of her bedroom door and a loud, obnoxious child-like whine.

"Maddieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Amelia bounded into her sister's room before launching herself onto the bed startling both the Canadian and Samoyed dog. An unamused grunt being her response, the American proceeded to stand and rip the blankets off of the bed.

Sitting up clearly upset, Madeline glared at her sister and voiced her only thought, "You hoser!" She was going to continue but stopped at the site of the other sitting in front of her looking rarely serious.

"Maddie," she began. "what can I, the hero, do to make you feel better?" With newly clear vision having put on her glasses, Maddie gave her sister a look that clearly said 'Seriously?' but Amelia had continued. "Do you wanna play hockey? I could call Ivan and-"

For once, the Canadian cut off the American, "Wait." She played the last few words that her sister had said through her head. "Since when did you start calling the so-called 'commie bastard' Ivan?"

Amelia's cheeks flushed as she avidly stared at her legs as if they were the most interesting things in the world but she had found her heroic courage and began to tell her sister the story of how an American heroine fallen for a Russian commie bastard villain and he for her. "And that's how Vanya and I started dating!"

Smiling at her sister's obvious happiness she hugged her sister who had questioned the action but she shook her head. "Just accept the hug, eh?" She said letting her Canadian accent seep through.

Enjoying the sisterly moment for a bit, Amelia sat hugging Maddie until her ulterior motive for entering the room came back into her head. "Shit! Maddie, hurry up the reunion's gonna start in like an hour!" With that said she ran out of the room to go get ready.

Maddie for self sat in shock completely forgetting about the big event her family had planned. Normally she wouldn't have minded but this year both her mom's and dad's family was coming at once which meant Alice and Francis would have to see each other. She cursed quietly in French before getting up to go get ready.

**Alice's POV:**

Alice sat in the car nervously wringing her hands that were in her lap. Her brothers were a bit on edge knowing that the 'bloody, wanking French Frog' would be there.

Pulling up to the Jones-Williams' household, she sighed in relief that _he _wasn't there yet. Her elder brothers entered with Peter running behind them wanting to see the latest in Amelia's comic book collection. Trudging behind them, she mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. Alice went through the mental checklist check list her mum always told her when meeting with family.

'Back straight, shoulders back,' she gritted out to herself mentally as she adjusted the usual 'warm smile' to a common 'stiff upper lip.' and entered the large home. She watched the already apparent chaos begin to unfold. She pinched the bridge of her nose from underneath her glasses as she watched Amelia try to tackle her brothers and Peter jumping around them demanding comics.

Look past the bloody mess, she saw Madeline smile apologetically before motioning towards the stairs to escape the noise. Wanting to shout praise at the Canadian, she smiled in acceptance and made her to the stairs following the already ascending girl.

Alice had always liked Madeline's bedroom, it was warm and comforting regardless of any weather the large windows behind the bed previewed. The pale yellow walls reminded the Brit of early morning sun beams and it went with the caramel colored wooden floors. Her bed had about the fluffiest white floral comforter Alice had ever seen and it added to the her almost country-like theme. Madeline had said it was just like her room in the French country cottage her mother and she had lived in before her mother had married Amelia's father.

"Do you think they'll ever stop being idiots?" Maddie asked with giggling softly.

Alice smirked playfully and turned to face the other, "You mean there is a possibility?"

The two laughed trying to imagine such a scene but were unable to no matter how hard they tried.

"So..."

Alice arched an eyebrow in curiosity at the tone used. "'So...' what?"

Madeline bit her lip and looked at the ground a bit nervous, "How's it feel to have to see Francis after, how long?"

Alice scowled at the mention of the frog's name. She was not at all pleased to have to seem him but she had been forced to attend this family reunion. "I'm not amused but at least I have Peter here who would more than happy to kick him where it hurts."

Madeline grimaced having heard about that from a depressed Francis who had come to visit earlier that week when plans were being made for the family event. She was about to speak until they were called down for dinner.

**Francis' POV:**

When Francis arrived to the family reunion, he was greeted with multiple glares and a death threat from the eldest Kirkland son; Amelia was slightly indifferent but was a bit wary due to him being so close to Gilbert. Luckily for him though, as soon as he and his family arrived, it was time for dinner so he was spared from being injured.

Dinner itself was alright in Francis' opinion. He sat between Madeline and his younger sister Monique but he also sat across from Alice and her brothers. Everything was fine until Scott brought up what happened between the Brit and the Frenchman.

"You should have seen the lad, tryin' to rape my sister!" He angrily scoffed out.

For Francis, the was the breaking point. He had endured loosing his love on the same day he lost his fiancee his parents had set up for him, got beaten for trying to explain and had to see absolute hatred in said love's eyes and even some of his own family! But he would not tolerate being called a rapist. "Menteur!" He growled out. "It did not happen that way nor would I ever to that to her!"

Scott stood up and motioned to the door, "Shall we take this outside so I can beat your ass again?!"

About to yell back, Francis stopped when he heard a chair draw back and rushed foot steps. Turning, he saw Alice flee the room and Madeline rush to go get her. He then moved his attention back to Scott and calmly spoke, "Had I been able to explain I would have told her that I went to go visit my dead fiancee's parents and said that she was someone who I will always love, _as a friend!" _He made sure to emphasize. He then left the kitchen to go upstairs in hope that he could have a chance in explaining himself.

When he reached Madeline's door, he heard hushed and strained voices from inside, tempted to just see if he could listen in he just knocked on the door knowing it'd be better.

The door opened and he saw Madeline who had an unamused expression. "Quoi?"

"Si vous voulez bien me laisser lui expliquer-"

"Non." Came the curt reply.

"But you know about Jeanne and how I felt about her!"

"No, its not about that. Its about that stupid little game you and your friends started!"

"We have reason on why that started but we forgot about it when we started it with you three!"

There was a silence before Madeline opened up the door wider and allowed him in. Alice looked up at him with puffy, red eyes and flushed cheeks, about to protest before the Canadian cut her off. "He is going to explain why they did it in the first place."

Alice then closed her open mouth and looked at him wanting her explanation and wanting it immediately.

Francis himself opened and closed his mouth before deciding how he should go about this, "Well, to really explain this we'd need Lovina, Gilbert and Antonio here because the 'game' started with all three of our failures at love."

**A/N: So this was short but it'll lead up to the whole explanation on how the game came to be and might be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow! I apologize for not updating earlier, school is a bitch. :I Anyways, I have written two new FanFics but they are still in their designated notebooks. One is USUK (even though I greatly prefer FrUK) and the second is a crack-tastics story made up of uncommon couples that my friend and I felt needed more love. The USUK one will be yoai while the second has both yaoi and genderbending in it. Yesh. I'll try to get those up as soon as I can too. Well, **

**Ciao, my little readers!~**


	7. Target Recovery P2

Targets of the Bad Touch Trio

Chapter 7: Target Recovery P2

OooOooOooO

**A/N: So here is the second part! The whole thing will be written from an author's point of view until towards the end where the 'targets' react to the information. **

**Enjoy~ **

OooOooOooO

After Francis, Madeline and Alice had called Antonio, Gilbert and Lovina to come over they sat in a semi-awkward silence. The three were relieved when they heard Madeline's and Francis' phones go off indicating that the other three had arrived. The Canadian quickly ran downstairs and shooed them back up to her room ignoring the questions from everyone else in the dining room.

When all six where gathered in Madeline's room, the three girls stared at the Bad Touch Trio for an explanation.

"Who goes first, mes amis?"

"Maybe Gilbert porque it started with his engagement to Elizabeta."

"Fine! The awesome me will go first!" The albino sighed and averted his attention to the three former 'targets' sitting on his frau's bed. "Well, you guys probably don't know that we come from pretty wealthy families- Well, Maddie most likely know about Frenchie but not Tony and I. Anyways, when the awesome me turned four, my Opa arranged that I be married to Elizabeta so our companies could get even bigger and have a financial boost. The two of us hated the thought and it doesn't help that we both thought she was a boy- Just don't ask, ja? Later, I found out Eliza was a girl and I told her, one thing lead to another and we started to kind of like each other." His cheeks flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing was said and we were like close friends but then Roderich stepped into the equation." He growled then looked at Antonio. Your turn for the story.

The Spaniard nodded and thought back to a good place to start. "Mis padres had also arranged that I marry someone to benefit the company and that was Roderich. We hated it too but we were civil to each other and knew even if we married, there would be no romance. That summer, an Italian family came and moved into the same neighbor as I did and I was instantly captured by the eldest sister, I taught her Spanish and she was my first love in a sense. By the end of summer, my family left that neighborhood and we moved closer to the city where we would be closer to the company. A few years go and Roderich meets a girl where he falls in love at first sight, and that girl was Elizabeta." He recounted, he then looked at the other members of the Bad Touch Trio, "Should Gilbert and I continue until we meet or have Francis mention what happened to him?"

Said Frenchman hummed in thought for a moment before waving his hand in dismissal, "Keep going, it'd be weird to mention my part right now."

Gilbert nodded and continued from his view, "We were in middle school when the priss got Elizabeta's attention, in response she got really girl all of a sudden. I told her how it was weird but her response was 'Oh, Gilbert, I am a lady after all!'" The Prussian made a squeaky voice to imitate the Hungarian. "She didn't look happy but when she saw him, she'd light up like a freaking Christmas tree. Pretty soon, they got together and then,"

"They called off the engagement." Both Antonio and Gilbert spoke at once.

"Even though Roderich and I were happy that we could love whom ever, it hurt to know I wasn't good enough for him."

"I lost the only person who I believed I could talk to and was in the same boat as I was."

"And this is where my part comes in." Francis spoke with a serious face. "Like mes amis, my parents had set up an arranged marriage for me as well. We were ten when we were introduced and we became the best of friends. Her name was Jeanne and she was... a female counterpart of me? A sister? Either way, we understood each other and despised being controlled by our parents all because of their companies that we had no interests in taking over. One day, we planned that we'd meet at the park and run away, we were fourteen and it seemed like our best bet to escape. That night, her parents found out and looked her in her room but she was ready to do almost anything for our freedom. She jumped off her balcony and died. After that her parents understood why we were desperate for escape and apologized to me and thanked me for at least making Jeanne happy. Every year on her death anniversary and birthday, I go visit them and give them roses which Alice saw." Francis ended it a bit sheepishly.

"So, we as unawesome freshman, met and bonded over shit that happened to us."

"None of us wanted to deal with love."

"But we got bored and thus the game was created."

"We wanted love but didn't at the same time."

"We wanted no emotional attachment,"

"No commitment,"

"And no heart break."

"But, it changed this year with you three." They spoke looking at their assigned targets.

"I was reunited with mi tomate!" Antonio chirped.

"I got to feel how awesome love can be from a cute little birdie." Gilbert grinned.  
"And I got to be with the only girl who could put me in place and steal my attention." Francis hummed.

"The game was over by the time we asked you out."

**Targets POV:**

The three of them looked at each other and back to the Bad Touch Trio. They felt extremely guilty but they were still doubtful.

"But why the hell were you with Roderich that night?!" Lovina yelled remembering that detail.

Antonio sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "We always get together on the anniversary of when we got engaged because we were friends and its a bit of a reminder that we can both love who ever we want."

Lovina understood but gave no indication of it as she waited for Alice and Madeline to react or respond.

Madeline had always had trouble with people forgetting about her and using her so when she found out about the game, she was infuriated but now that she got an explanation, she wasn't sure what to think. She missed Gilbert and how he always put her before anything else and always took her into account though she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive.

Alice, on the other hand, grew up in a household of boys who always said she was a girl no one would want because of her attitude and demeanor. It became implanted in her mind and so who ever attempted to even get near her, she usually pushed them away. When Francis came into the equation, she was shocked to have found someone who was willing to treat her so well and who really loved her and showed her affection she never had.

The Bad Touch Trio was starting to get desperate on why their ex's weren't responding until Lovina stood and crashed into a hug with Antonio.

"Do it again and I'm castrating you with my wooden spoon." She mumbled into his chest.

This caused him to beam like no other and pick her and begin spinning her around cheerfully like he had when he first asked her out and she accepted.

Francis sighed and walked over to Alice, speaking softly, "Mon petit lapin, please look at me." He pleaded.

Alice reluctantly looked up into his soft, sky blue eyes. "Bloody git, next time just tell me!"

He let out a small laugh before bending down and hugging her, "Je suis desole, I'll try not to do it again."

Madeline eventually looked at Gilbert who was close to being a nervous wreck. "Gilbert." She called quietly.

He looked up at the blonde, "Ja?"

She stood and led him downstairs, ignoring the angry protest coming from Amelia and led him outside. Upon inspection, the Prussian saw multiple smashed items and a tree with a lot less bark then it should have. "You owe me a new hockey stick." She said, laughing a bit because there in the middle of the grass was a snapped hockey stick.

Gilbert laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Anything for you, frau."

OooOooOooO

**A/N: Yay! Part 2 is done! There should be one or two more chapters after this. Please excuse Grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I was a bit rushed while typing this.**

**Ciao, little readers!~**


End file.
